Tainted Innocence
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Hermione is on a quest to destroy or join the darkness but what happens when she falls into an obsession with the dark arts will she stop before its too late? Will Hermione be expelled for using the unforgivables on a teacher, a teacher named Prof. Snape?
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness Starts!

**Tainted Innocence:**

**Chapter One: The Darkness Starts:**

One thing leads to another

Before you know it you're in too deep

Until you finally discover

You got no more secrets to keep

Coz little by little, step by step

You're gonna see how far you can get

Listen to the words of your mother

One thing leads to another

You're so obvious but you play it so cool

You must think I'm out of my mind

But i know just what you're up to

Coz the day i give up

Is the day that you drop

And its better you know that i leave and let you go

You'll be in it forever

Coz you've been trapped in the part

Who's callin' stop?

One thing leads to another

Before you know it you're in too deep

Until you finally discover

You've got no more secrets to keep

Coz little by little, step by step

You're gonna see how far you can get

Listen to the words of your mother

One thing leads to another

(One thing Leads To Another – Paulini)

Hermione sat in the library trying not to look too obvious staring at Dark Arts books. Ever since she'd received a book from Viktor, she was so curious and how was she supposed to defend against the "Dark" if she didn't know about it, she wouldn't know how to fight it. So that was why she was sitting in the back corner of the library Dark Arts books piled around her, growling at the book in front of her and threw it on the ground, ignoring the creasing of pages on the book on the ground. Picking up another and flicking through the pages she shrugged and put it to one side of the table and continued flicking through the books. She'd been doing that since she had gotten to Hogwarts, halt all her other homework and go to the library to read the Dark Arts books. Harry and Ron didn't know, they thought she was doing her homework and she was glad for that. "Miss Granger!" A voice pulled her out of her ravine and she jumped out of her seat. "yes sir?"

Looking up she saw Professor Snape and she inwardly and outwardly swore, "FUCK…"

"Excuse me Miss Granger?" The teacher asked her and she groaned, "Nothing sir… no offence just leave me alone, I'm sure you have better things to do then baby-sit a know-it-all Gryffindor…" Professor Snape cut her off, "As true as that may be you are out after curfew and these books… I hardly doubt this is ONLY to increase your knowledge. Follow me!" He lectured her and then commanded in which nobody sane or insane would argue with. So when she stayed seated and said, "NO!" Did he do what Hermione thought no teacher would ever do, he slapped her then pulled her up out of her seat. Dragged her down into the dungeons, forced her into a seat and when she opened her mouth to protest he poured a potion into her mouth.

"Why are you reading Dark Arts books?"

"I can't defend myself and my lover if I don't know what I'm defending against…" The girl twitched.

Severus grew angry, "Why do you hate Professor Snape?"

"I don't, I loathe him. His always calling me a know-it-all, I loathe him but I'm afraid of him…" The girl twitched again.

"Miss Granger; who is your lover?"

"The man I love…" The girl twitched even more than before.

"Who do you love?"

"I love Severus Snape…" The effects of potion were wearing off and she gasped, "OH GOD!" The girl moaned and fled the room bursting into tears.

Groaning Hermione Granger pulled herself out of bed and sighed. She couldn't believe that Snape hit her, and that she enjoyed it, she couldn't believe Snape now knew she loved him, but that she didn't want to go to classes was worst. But she had to go, Hermione Granger would go to class and she'd show nobody the weakness she felt because she would save her love. Because Hermione Granger would some how get Severus to love her, if it was the last thing she did before she died. Her studies of the Dark Arts hadn't stopped or slowed; as Severus had hoped once he'd talked to her, they only increased. She'd stopped going to the Great Hall, and was in the library every minute she could be. Dark rings had appeared under her eyes and it was obvious she wasn't sleeping, "Hermione will you please come have some breakfast with us? It'll do you the world of good…" Harry asked, more like pleaded.

"Come on Herms, I miss you…" Hermione growled at them and slapped them both in the face, HARD. Stormed off into the library and surrounding herself with a pile of books, when she calmed down she sighed, rubbed her eyes and yawned, she was tired but she couldn't stop, she had to find something, she had to save her Severus.

Hermione didn't notice, she didn't notice the other students singing in class, she didn't notice anything except her dark arts books, her studies and most of all, her Severus. Most people didn't notice but Harry and Ginny noticed, it was obvious that Ron hadn't noticed, he was too busy snogging Lavender and Hermione hadn't noticed Ron having an affair. Innocence wasn't something Hermione Granger had ever had, even as a small child, she had a certain air of maturity about her, she learnt things quicker than most, and she wasn't afraid to do anything in her strengths to get what she wanted. Now you may be thinking why she wasn't put in Slytherin, the sorting hat considered it, but decided the bravery of her housemates would help her in the future, and she had no idea of what it had meant, but now she understood. She was going to get Severus to take her to the Dark Lord and act as spy for the Dark Side, but she was going to get the mark, she was going to save Severus from the fate of dying because of being a spy.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING?!" Called a voice from in front of her, as Hermione scrambled to pick up the books that had been folded under her crossed arms, she looked up and saw Draco Malfoy smirking down at her. "Why don't you watch where you're going ferret? If so, you wouldn't have walked into a mud-blood like me, true… So don't go giving me shit when you're the one who tripped me over, not like it matters anyway… You're lucky your father is in Azkaban 'cause he'd kill you for that stunt…" The girl's voice had dropped to a low whisper so only Malfoy could hear her and he flinched at the murderous glint in her eye, "Meow; be a good kitten Mia!" Is all he said before sauntering off into the great hall, the girl stood shell-shocked then she glared at the crowd forming around her. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?!" She snarled at them then stalked off into an empty classroom to practise the charms and hexes she'd learn from the Dark Arts books she'd found.

Professor Snape walked in and she dropped her wand to the ground in shock, "I don't believe that wand should be left on the floor… Expelliarmus!"

"I'm doing this for you can't you see that? How dare you stop me helping you!"

"You're a child you don't know how to help somebody as professional as me…" Hermione cut him off, "Then let me help you, I'd die for you… I'd get the Dark Mark for you! I'd betray everything I've ever known for you! Don't you understand, this isn't a petty school girl crush, it's love!"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand silly girl, foolish Gryffindor your coming with me, the headmaster won't be pleased with you at all…"

"You think I care about that, I'd get myself expelled from this damn school if it'd make you happy, I just want to please you Severus!"

"Sometimes the best way to please is to not do what you ARE doing…" He marched up to her and dragged her behind him. His robes billowing as he shouted to the gargoyle, "CHOCOLATE FRUIT PEARS!" Hermione had never seen Severus that angry, but then again, she didn't care, she wanted to make him happy, whatever the actions were for this 'meeting' she would go to the Dark Lord and she would get herself denoted as a Death Eater, then Severus would listen to her, she would whisk him away and they'd live happily ever after. There was a force on her shoulder and she was forced into a chair, she looked up at the Headmaster's face.

"Lemon Drop? Tea or Coffee?" She shook her head and the headmaster spoke, "Miss Granger, Professor Snape informed me that there is something you need to tell me. This information perplexed me since you're a good student but all my facility has noticed a drop in your work standard and homework has failed to be handed in." He paused for breath and a sip of his cup of tea.

"With any other student we'd let them prove that they will pick up their work efforts but what Professor Snape has informed me it seems you are doing independent research of the Dark Arts…" Hermione's attention waned and she felt her eyes grow heavy, and she felt herself fall out of the chair, but was too tired to do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2: When your alone that's when

**Author Note:** Okay so this is the second chapter, if the chapter heading makes no sense it's split up saying "When you're alone that's when ... The Madness Sets In," So it really says "When you're alone that's when the madness sets in!" But it was too long to write, so I figure to split it up.

* * *

**Tainted Innocence: The Madness Sets In!**

All of a sudden a bright burst of light flashed above her eyelids, and again, whatever it was the flickering light was getting unbearable. Shivering and wrenching her eye-lids open she saw white, all around her, white; vaguely wondering if she was dead and in heaven (though if she was there was no hope for poor Severus) she dismissed it because if it was heaven, she wouldn't be alone and in pain, no she was still on this god-forsaken earth, best wake up enough to find out where on the earth she was? Heck Hermione started to fear she wasn't even in England anymore, oh that would be dreadful. Familiarity washed over her, she was laying down, but where, where oh where? A bed, all white, where had she seen this before; of course, she was in Saint Mungo's… but where in Saint Mungo's and for a better question to get an answer to; why? Finding no answers on the roof, nor on the walls, she stood and felt dizzy, wondering how she got here, why she was here and why the hell nobody had stood up for her, Harry or Ron perhaps, of course they wouldn't care if she was apparently insane, her not doing their homework was insane enough. Harry was a good boy, but foolish, she wondered how long it would be until she finally went barmy in there. A knocking noise came from one of the walls and a woman wearing a black uniform with blue badges on the shirt shoulders came in. The woman's hair was red coming just to the end of her shoulders, in a low ponytail, "Are ya alright missy?"

"Ah, how come I'm in here? Why am I being locked up I'm not dangerous I just wanted to save the one I love!" Screamed Hermione, dangerously swaying on an emotional break-down.

"Calm down miss, please, I dun know why ya 'ere. Ya have been in here for a reason to save the community miss. Can't tell ya how long ya been in 'ere dough sorry Miss."

Can't tell how long been in here, can't tell how long been, can't tell how long, can't tell… can't Hermione's mind screamed and she groaned holding her head in pain, "Bloody voices, since when did I develop a conscience about everything. Bah, so what do I do? I can't be expected to just lay here all day I'll get fat, though not knowing the quality of food since I've been unconscious for… well god knows how long…"

"Ahhh, miss ya awake again!" That damned woman and her accent, Hermione glared at her and rolled over, "Come on now, we gotta do a scan, ya needa be in good health…"

"Why does it matter if I'm insane anyway?"

Hermione rolled back over, "Miss we gotta, ya goin' an' seein' the minister, he tinks we should kill all mad fellows, so we gotta do a scan miss!" The woman smiled, it had been about a week since Hermione woke up in Saint Mungo's, vaguely wondering about the world outside she asked, "What's your name?"

A surprised look fell on the woman's face but became cold again, "Miss, ya needent know dat. If ya must know ma name is Miranda, Miranda Myles." On Hermione's gasp she asked, "Ya don't know ma family do ya? A shame dey are, young miss, do ya even 'member ya own? Family? Name?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course I remember, a brilliant name. My family lives… in… err well… I mean to say. OH bugger it, but I still know who I am, I mean, my name is, Her… Her-my-nee… yes Her-my-nee G-r… G-r-a… oh… its useless isn't it? I really am insane…"

"To say you are insane means you must be sane enough to realise you aren't insane…" Miranda said, finishing her scans and then left the room through that damned door which just blended in with the rest of the white walls, white floor, white ceiling, white bed. White sink, white tap, white, white, white, white toilet, she wasn't pure, innocent, why put her in a room with white, she hated white, it was everything she wasn't, flawless, perfect, refined. "ARGH!" She screamed, it echoed off the white walls, haunting her, mocking her, breaking her pride in two, without warning Hermione broke down and cried, she sobbed for her family, her friends, Severus, she sobbed for the time wasted, she sobbed over all the white.


	3. Chapter 3: I Betray You

**Tainted Innocence:**

**Chapter Three: Because I Wanted To!**

It's funny really her insanity wasn't unnoticed, heard from that damned healer (who looked curiously like Lily Evans) everyone thought she'd lost her marbles, she liked to think she never had marbles in the first place, sure she had brains, and intelligence, but that doesn't mean you have to be sane to realise that, after all the Dark Lord was insane and he did smart, intelligent, great things, terrible, but for the greater good, Ministry was full of dolts, and where did that get them, falling down into a pit of despair as voters believed they were all going to die at the hands of Voldemort or his followers, if only she could be so lucky. So one day when the healers went screaming from the building, even jumping from ten story high windows to run from the Death Eaters who had invaded the bloody place, Hermione smiled, she smiled for having a new way to be free, to belong… To freedom, to a group, to saving Severus, of course she had to be sneaky, she'd learnt that from Harry, she wished he'd just die already, Voldemort could take over and the world wooould be free from sane idiots, and run by Voldemort, Bellatrix, Hermione and Severus, and they would all live happily… ever… a- BANG! CRASH! BANG! Hermione gave an excited scream, the Death Eater's were close, she could feel it. Oh so this was what it was like to live again, to feel pleasure again, she never thought her vagina could be so wet, so sensitive. "Yoohooo… Robed men in black over here!" Vaguely she wondered if she was insane but shoved that thought away as they walked over more like stalked over to her, "Ah, Mr Malfoy, take me to your master, I have a … present… for him…" She smirked and finished, "More of a deal though…"

"Get out of my way child the Dark Lord doesn't make deals with anyone especially not fools…"

"Dare say it's a great deal of luck that I ain't a fool then Mr Malfoy, so reconsider your last answer. Take me to your master Lucius…" She whispered the last bit in his ear, licking his earlobe slightly, his eyes closed slightly, as she stepped closer, "I can do this all night Lucius, but it's best not to keep your master waiting… Come now, oh wait, not that way, take me to your master Lucius…" He bit his lip and his lips parted slightly, "Good boy…" She hissed as he threw her onto the ground in front of his master.

"Luciussss, I wasssss not aware we were taking prissssonerssss… Anssswer me…" The Dark Lord hissed and reached out to the girl who was shivering on the floor. "Forgive me, My Lord, she forced me to take her here, I didn't mean to but she insisted, perhaps we need to teach her a lesson, she said she had a … a present, more of a deal for you my lord, forgive…" The Dark Lord's red eyes looked down at the young woman's body, she was naked not to badly looking if he did say so himself, "Take your place Lucius!" He looked down at the woman again, "And just what is this… deal… you have for me Missy?"

She coughed, choking on the dirt she had just dragged into her mouth she panted towards him, "I have come to take what's rightfully mine, if you will have me I shall be one of your servants, though not bearing your mark for ease of access as it would be suspicious… you all know me well, very… well indeed. Would it surprise your followers to know that one of Potter's very own little friends has turned? Of course, since we only know one of his friends that is a girl…" He slapped her cheek, "Shut up you insolent little child… You have nothing to offer me, Cru…"

She stood, "Really Tom? I have… nothing… to offer you. Come now, how long has it been since a woman has touched you, how long has it been since you have had the pleasure of her true screaming as you assert your true power? Indeed tom, I have everything… to offer you, and that is just what I'm offering, everything. All for a simple, little… request…" She spread her legs, her hands on her pelvis, running up and down. "Everybody leave us, except you Lucius…"


	4. Chapter 4: Her Innocence Shatters More!

**Author Note:** Please don't kill me for the cliff-hanger ending, for what is implied between this chapter and the next one. Also like to remind you all that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me, because if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this on here, I'd be writing the Harry Potter books, drinking coffee sitting in a cafe somewhere in Britain. (Sorry if i didn't spell it correctly, I've never really paid attention during geography and history...) Enjoy with a cuppa entertainment for your dreary monday days.

* * *

**Tainted Innocence:**

**Chapter Four: And Her Innocence Shatters Even More: **

"Miss Granger, just what do you think you are doing?" Voldemort hissed at the girl, as she walked closer to him he stood and pulled out his wand.

"Seducing you; of course, now sit down and shut up!" Hermione demanded forcefully; Lucius still ogling her body, Voldemort still in shock of one of his apparent enemies trying to seduce him, so she continued, "Perhaps you haven't noticed my demands, all I want is to serve you, to serve you for my own means. I'm sure you are both wondering why the sorting hat didn't place me in Slytherin because it knew that the way to get what I wanted and what I need is to be in Gryffindor, so there I was placed. Knowing I needed to befriend the Weasley boy and Potter to get where I needed, after all, who better to feed you information about the Golden Trio then one in it; I knew I had to be sly, I knew that so much as a wrong move and Severus would tell Dumbledore on me, and my plans would be fucked. He is the one I'm saving after all, he just doesn't know it, I want you to make him higher up in your ranks, I shall reward you greatly."

At this she winked at Voldemort and continued on still, "Though I know I can't get the Dark Mark, if you do as I say, Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, Severus Snape and Hermione Snape will rule the world, taking out useless mudbloods and cleaning the wizarding world, even though your true aim is to over-throw the government, Severus and I shall get into the Ministry, I as the Minister for Magic and Severus my second hand man, we shall control the wizarding world how we want, crushing all insignificant fools who stand in our way…. How does that sound to you, my lord?" She questioned the end, inclining her head gently. "Lucius, retrieve Professor Snape from Hogwarts while ensuring he won't spill seeing his know-it-all here saying she has deals for me, don't fail me… for I shall know!" Voldemort hissed at Lucius and a pop was heard as Lucius apparated away.

Voldemort smiled sickly at Hermione, "Now my dear, just what is it you are offering me?"

Hermione gave a smile back, "Everything…"

"That's quite a lot my dear, are you sure?"

"Very sure… Everything!"

"Very well my dear, give me everything!" Voldemort smiled sickly as she walked closer, her curvy hips swinging every step, her pale, dirt stained breasts jolting up and down, up and down. His eyes went downwards and she bit her lip letting it bleed, blood dribbling down her chin, a mix of sweat, pale skin, dirt and blood marred her beautiful face, in that instant he knew what he was going to do to her, and one tiny part of him hoped she was ready for it, because he would hate to get on the wrong side of Severus once he found out what was about to happen. As she sat down on his lap, he lost all control and wrestled her mouth in a vicious, tongue-tangling kiss, each struggling for dominance, Hermione biting his lower lip, him digging nails into her lower back which would be where he would mark her when she was finished here, Severus won't know what to do with her when Lord Voldemort was finished with her.


End file.
